Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle, in particular to a motorcycle which has an engine that has a crankcase containing a crankshaft and a balancer shaft, and a cylinder positioned above the crankcase.
Description of the Related Art
In a vehicle such as a motorcycle, as a technique to suppress vibration of an engine being an internal combustion chamber, there is used a balancer shaft rotating in a direction opposite to that of a crankshaft in order to reduce vibration generated from the crankshaft.
For example, Patent Document 1 describes an example in which a balancer is disposed in front of a crankcase. In this example, a disposition configuration is one in which a front end of the crankcase protrudes forward by a length equivalent to a balancer shaft weight and a balancer shaft driving gear.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-16511
In a motorcycle described in Patent Document 1, the front end of the crankcase protrudes forward by the length equivalent to the balancer shaft weight and the balancer shaft driving gear, and if an exhaust pipe is to be put in front of the crankcase, for example, the exhaust pipe is forced to bypass substantially. As a result, there are problems such that a freedom degree of disposition of the exhaust pipe is low and further that a vehicle body is long in a front and rear direction.